


Where There's Smoke

by disembodied-doll (noblescientist)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Incest, Other, no additional warnings, their lives are terrible, warnings for if you don't know their backstory?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblescientist/pseuds/disembodied-doll
Summary: Ever wonder when Gojyo started smoking?





	Where There's Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes, if you don't know Gojyo and Dokugakuji//Jien's backstory, just. Go now. If you do you already know what the content warnings should be. Nothing graphic here, but it's the entire backdrop.

Jien left his mother’s room. He felt sick, he always did, but it kept her attention off of Gojyo. It kept her attention on him, which was nice, in a way, if he didn’t think too hard about it. He always did, though. He couldn’t help it. And he felt sick. The stench of cigarette smoke certainly didn’t help matters.

Jien paused in the hall. Cigarettes? Their mother was asleep. That was the reason he had been able to leave. She couldn’t be smoking.

He cleared the few feet to Gojyo’s door in no time and flung it open. It hit the wall and bounced, startling the room’s sole occupant, sitting on his bed, a cigarette between his lips. Jien took advantage of his surprise, strode over to the bed and snatched the cigarette out of Gojyo’s mouth.

“Hey!”

“‘Hey’ nothing, little brother, what the hell do you think you’re doing with this?” Jien snapped, brandishing the half-smoked cigarette. “You’re ten fucking years old, do you have any idea what these could do to you?”

Gojyo was staring at him, jaw set. Jien paused. Gojyo was tense, as if he were ready to run. It was the same look he gave their-- no, Jien’s mother-- on particularly bad days, before she started hitting him. Like he thought Jien would hit him too. The thought knocked the breath from Jien’s lungs and he stubbed out the cigarette on a plate Gojyo happened to have on his dresser. He dropped onto the bed next to his little brother and laughed bitterly.

“Guess I’m not one to talk, huh.”

He felt Gojyo throw himself down on the bed behind him. “Hell no you’re not.”

Jien turned and tousled Gojyo’s long hair. “Don’t let Ma hear you talking like that, got it?”

Gojyo shoved his hand away. “I ain’t stupid.”

“I dunno, kid, you were smoking a minute ago, that’s pretty stupid.”

Gojyo rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Jien.”

“Where’d you get that, anyway? If you’re pinching them from Ma you know she’s gonna notice eventually.”

Gojyo snorted. “I ain’t that stupid either.”

“Then where’d you get it?”

“Bought it.”

“Who the hell’s selling cigarettes to a ten year old?”

“No one you know,” Gojyo retorted.

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Too bad,” Gojyo snapped.

“Don’t make me search your room for the rest, kid.”

“Fine, try it, see if I ever trust you again.”

Jien threw up his hands. “You expect me to just let you kill yourself?”

“Better than letting Ma have me,” Gojyo muttered.

“What did you say?” Jien snapped.

“Nothin’.”

Jien’s hands balled into fists and he stood. “Look, I can’t take care of you if you won’t let me. I’m not your dad, I’m your brother. I can only do so much.”

“No kidding.”

Jien turned, his temper flaring, but Gojyo was facing the wall, paying no attention. He had shut down and Jien knew it. He threw up his hands and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. He backed into the opposite wall and slid to the floor, doubly sickened. His kid brother was smoking. He had somehow outsmarted his sixteen year old brother-- probably smoked when he was in their mother’s room because he knew they wouldn’t notice, maybe had noticed the cigarette smoke wafting out of the room himself. The kid was clever. Even figured out how to get his grubby little hands on cigarettes and apparently enough money to buy them. He should’ve asked where Gojyo got the money to buy them, though he suspected his mother would be even less likely to notice a few yen missing than a cigarette.

He had already lost. He just didn’t realise how much.


End file.
